Crystal
by Mangolia-kiss
Summary: Crystal(OC) loses her finace', and is falling deeper into depresson. But what happens when a certain Captain comes back into her life? will it be to late when he arvies?rating may go up.


Crystal Sparrow A/N: This popped in my head, I don't know where this story would go.I know I have other stories to work on but, I'm on writers bock and this will do in the mean time. R&R and no flames.  
  
disclaimer:I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. But I own Crystal. Chapter one:Scared Angel  
  
Crystal stood on her ivory colored balcony. She stared off into the depths of the night.Her crystal blue eyes glistend with tears, and her face was pale and was streaked by the satly liqued. The wind blew her auburn hair, and her wimpers filled the air. Her fair skin was scared and blood poured from her wounds; she didn't seem afected by this.  
  
She sung softly to herself, her voice breaking every now and then. But, her soft voice echoed on the ungodly houred wind of a late Summer.  
  
"she spreads her pearly white wings And a song of sorrow is what she sings  
  
A sign of peace, is what she will make Thats a promise she cannot break  
  
She flys under the rays of the sun Until the day is done.  
  
To heaven and back again She is whom they can depend  
  
A sign of love For the she the angel's dove"  
  
This was a song her finace' sang to her, every night. Her finace'..... He was a tall man, had sun-kissed skin, chocalate brown eyes, long tangeled hair with all shorts of thing withen it, and had a drunk personality she always loved. He was a captain, a pirate. Never wanting to stay in one place, had the freedom, his ship, and he always said that they would get married, right on his ship, on the ocean.  
  
Crystal turned around and strode back to her room towards her room. The bedding was made of satan and was ivory colored. Her mirror self was white and had a silver rem. The floor was made of dark wood with a white carpet upon it. Brown drawers and selfs had all types of knick-knacks and small staues upon them. A medium sized book shelf was beside the fireplace and a lounge chair was infront of it. A grandfather clock stood by the bathroom door, and the loud tick-tack and the crackaling of the fire filled the room.  
  
Crystal sighed and sat down on the lounge chair, picking up the book that was laying on it, and read. The book cover was hard and thick, the pages were hard and thick, you could tell it was man-made. On the inside side of the front cover, and the name of her finace' written in it. This book was given to her, from her finace', he made it and written it himself. He said that every time he was gone, and she missed him, she could read this book. The book was filled with poetry, short stories, and drawings of her finace' and her, together. He seemed like he would never do any of this, but he did it for her.  
  
When he would set out for the ocean, she would go with him, but when ever he was going somewhere she couldn't, she would stay. Crystal didn't mind, of course, she just missed him. Now, since he was gone, every thing remindes her of him. Espically the ocean. Sometimes, she would sit or stand be the docks, still waiting. She would go at sunrise and leave at sunset. Sometimes she would stay out for two days, waiting for her lover to come back to her, into her arms. But she had been doing that for almost a year and a few months.  
  
Crystal, had given birth to his daughter, but she wasn't healthy, and she died a month later. Before her child, she suffered from depression, and that caused the death of her daughter. Oh, how she longed for her finace' to come back, and she begged for her daughter's life to be given back to her. Crystal remembered the stories her finace' would tell her, how he fought cursed pirates, got his ship back, and how he fell in love. He would describe every bit of the stories he would tell, like when they first met, how he grown fond of her, and thier nights they shared together. Of, course, he didn't need to tell her about this, since she was the woman he was talking about. But, Crystal loved to hear him talk about their 'exciting' night they shared.  
  
Crystal remembered when he set out to Port Royale, to greet a friend, and he told her to wait here while he was gone.  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
Jack Sparrow stood on thedocks as he waited for his crew to comeback from getting thier supplies;Crystal stood next to him. "Jack, how come I can't come with you? I've been to Port Royale before." Crystal said, clinging on to his waist, as Jack had an arm wrapped around her. With his other hand he twidled around with his braided beard. "Well, luv, I know it's difficult for you but please stay here. and try not to do anything stupid." Crystal sighed, she knew she could argue with Jack, so she rested her head at the crane of his neck. "Captain, we'r all here, sir." said Gibbs as the crew stood behind him. "Good, on deck, mates." Jack told them and they followed his word. "Don't worry luv, I'll be back, goodbye." with that, Jack kissed her and let go of her, for the last time. "Goodbye, Jack" Crystal murmered as Jack walked aboard the Pearl. Crystal watched his ship sail away, for the last time. *End of FlashBack* A tear fell from her eyes, and no more came. "Jack... I miss you" she said to herself. But far away, someone had said the same thing. To that person............. A man with sun-kissed skin, long tangeled hair with all sorts of thing withen it, and chocalate brown eyes, said, "I miss you Crystal. And I'm comeing back, please forgive me.. TBC A/N: Gee I wonder if this person is Captain Jack Sparrow, her finace'?!!!! Heh, please review, tell me if you like it, hate it, it needs work, ect. Please no flames. 


End file.
